the_fantasy_alternative_tv_and_syndicationfandomcom-20200214-history
WB Kids(or Warner Bros Kids)
WB Kids, short for Warner Bros. Kids, is both an American Saturday morning children's television block and basic cable and satellite channel, with the block version airing on The CW, having premeired on June 8th, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning, and the channel version three months after the block premiered. The block and channel serve as a revival of Kids' WB, airing mainly programming from Warner Bros. Animation, Hanna-Barbera, DC Comics and Cartoon Network, also airing select content from other companies. Now starting in October, there is a second channel for all WB Kids Shows and New One known as WB Kids Extra Contents https://the-world-of-jarth.fandom.com/wiki/WB_Kids# show History EditEdit Confirmation EditEdit In May 2018, Litton Entertainment had confirmed that they'll end all the blocks due to their low ratings and several messages complaining about the lack of Saturday Morning blocks, moving its programming to knowledge-themed networks on cable television. Later, after the confirmation, The CW wanted to come up with a new Saturday morning programming block aimed for children. In June 2018, WarnerMedia teamed up with select companies to launch a new block for the channel. After several discussions, the channel announced the intent to relaunch the now-defunct Kids' WB, being this time named WB Kids, named after the website. Immediately, WB Kids was announced and born. A day before New Year's Day, The CW placed its first look in its Facebook account. On March 2019, the first promo for the block aired on TV and was posted on YouTube with thousands and thousands of likes, mostly where the most-beloved Kids' WB block is being revived with a different name. The next month, both Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios had plans to create original series for the block. So on the same month of 2019, Hailey Anne from Yo Kai Watch tell us that WB Kids is planned on something new on a promo. Thereby, (although first aired on Cartoon Network), The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy was officially labeled as the first WB Kids original series. In addition, other companies including studios outside of U.S. would also produce original series for WB Kids while also creating it for their own countries. On June of the same year, a month before the block premiere, the full starting lineup for the block was confirmed. The next month, the block finally premiered with Bumblebee and DJ Thomas Are You Ready Pep Rally Intro for launch day. Launch of the block EditEdit The block was launched on The CW on Saturday, July 27, 2019, replacing One Magnificent Morning after five years of existence. The launch sequence is different to The WB's (one of The CW's predecessors) launch sequence and this is with the special intro with the hosts at the end , with Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman) discussing about who will launch the block. The camera then panes over to Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) in a dark place walking in to find the switch for the light. He find a certain switch with a note saying "Press this one". So he switch it, officially launching the block for the first time since 2014 and 2016. Hailey Anne and new hosts Bumblebee(TTG Style), DJ Thomas and Bugs Bunny walk to Collin while looking all around the things that The CW made(WB Kids City). Bumblebee reply "We have our winner" holding Collin's hand like at the end of boxing match when having a winner, as Bugs Bunny walk away.Just then, Bumblebee make a fourth wall breaking by looking at us and reply loudly to us "Okay everyone, Are You Ready!"(With Children Crowd offscreen says YEEAAAAAH!) while DJ Thomas says "I Can't hear you, Are You Ready To Party!!"(With The Offscreen Crowd says YEEAAAAAH!) Bumblebee reply "Then let party with our first programming". The first program to air was the 1951 Looney Tunes short Rabbit Fire as part of the Acme Hour block. So it was so successful that The CW offers WB Kids to expanded to Sunday for the first time in Kids WB History and first in the US Television History that a network offers the Sunday Kids Block, plus expanded it to Toonzai and Vortexx and The CW Saturday. Due to that, The CW offer the Party Edition on a Saturday Night with Toonzai and Vortexx The block not only was given largely favorable reviews from critics and viewers, but was also proven to be successful on the launch day, being viewed by both kids and adults. Launch of the channelEdit EditEdit Due to positive reviews, successful views and heavy fan demand, WB Kids was confirmed to get its own 24/7 hr. channel operated by Warner Bros. as a sister channel to Cartoon Network and Boomerang by September 1st, 2019 with the showing of WB Kids Awards. For Segments during Commercials See WB Kids Commercial Segments ProgramsEdit EditEdit See [[''List of programs aired on WB Kids (block)]]'' and List of programs aired on WB Kids(channel). Programming blocksEdit EditEdit See WB Kids/Block. Idents/PromosEdit EditEdit See WB Kids/Idents and promos transcripts. Content agreementsEdit EditEdit *Warner Bros. Entertainment **Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) **New Line Cinema (family films only) **Warner Animation Group (select films only) **Warner Bros. Animation **Turner Entertainment **Hanna-Barbera **Cartoon Network **DC Comics (animated films and series only) *DHX Media *Corus Entertainment *Sega *Hasbro *Archie Comics *The Lego Group International versionsEdit EditEdit United Kingdom and IrelandEdit EditEdit The United Kingdom version of the channel was launched on April 2020, replacing Boomerang +1. The channel is owned by Turner Broadcasting System Europe. France and Francophone AfricaEdit EditEdit SpainEdit EditEdit Portugal and Lusophone AfricaEdit EditEdit Europe, Middle East and AfricaEdit EditEdit CanadaEdit EditEdit A Canadian version of the block was launched in September 2019 on Global Television Network as a partnership between Global's parent company Corus Entertainment and WarnerMedia. In addition, Corus also launched a Canadian version of the channel in January 2020, serving as a sister channel to Cartoon Network Canada. AustraliaEdit EditEdit Latin AmericaEdit EditEdit A Latin American version of the channel was launched in January 2020, replacing Tooncast. Besides that, it is also featured as a block on Imagen Televisión in Mexico, Chilevisión in Chile and El Trece in Argentina. AsiaEdit EditEdit KoreaEdit EditEdit The Korean version version of the channel premeired on March 2020, and has the Korean translation in the bottom of the normal WB Kids logo. At this time, it is currently unknown if it will have the WB Kids block or not. JapanEdit EditEdit The Japanese version of WB Kids will premiere on May 2020, TBD. ChinaEdit EditEdit ScheduleEdit EditEdit For the block schedule, click here: WB Kids/Schedule. And for the channel version of the schedule, click here: WB Kids/Channel Schedule. TV ratingEdit EditEdit Note that most of the shows are rated TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV), but there are a few shows that are rated TV-PG (select Cartoon Network shows and films only). *TV-Y (preschool shows) *TV-Y7 (and TV-Y7-FV, most shows) *TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows and theatrical films) Image Edit The Screen Bug for The CW since September 2019 Variant without Kids This was seen as a screen bug for the WB Kids Channel The CW Variant for Promo and ID Formally a Screen Bug from launch to Sept 2019 Also use for the screen bug for the block since launch SloganEdit EditEdit *''Where fun never ends!'' (June 2019-present) *This winter season, there snow place like spending a joyful holiday time with us with holiday episodes and special and more with the WB Kids On The CW.(During the Christmas season on The CW) *Happy Holidays from All of Us on WB Kids(During the Winter Season on the channel and as a Winter ID on The CW although the WB Kids has been WB Kids On The CW) *Happy Halloween, WB Kids Viewers(During Halloween) *''Ain't we stinkers?!'' (comedy programming) *''Fuel up!'' (action programming) *Thank for Watching WB Kids, Opps, April Fools, It actully Your Watching WB Kids(During April Fools) *Ain't you grad it April Fools Day on The CW(For The CW April Fools) *This season, there snow place like WB Kids, Vortexx and Toonzai The CW4Kids. Snow Place, get it everyone.(during the Christmas season)(Toonzai Host says the quote while standing next to WB Kids Hosts and the Toonzai Ninja) ReceptionEdit EditEdit Critical responseEdit EditEdit The block version received favorable reviews from critics. It was praised for its lineup, look and design, while the channel version received critical acclaim. TriviaEdit EditEdit *Similarly to the main studio, Bugs Bunny acts as the channel's mascot. *Now there new hosts: DJ Thomas, Raven, Hailey Anne, Bumblebee, Starfire, Bugs Bunny, WB Kids Annosour and 2 Live Action Hosts, Toonzai Ninja and Host *The Next Block Bumpers has the Hosts tell us about what show is coming up next, then and later *Collin New Episodes Bumpers has Collin telling us that new episodes of his show are coming up, so don't move a muscles, we be back in moments *Cocoa Puffs 3 Bumpers: There 2 Special We be right backBumpers that contain the person and hosts saying things about Cocoa Puffs as the following ad after these bumpers is Cocoa Puffs. Bumper 1: One of the hosts reply: My Favorite Breakfast is Cocoa Puffs. One Person walking past the hosts stop and says: Ooooh, I Love Cocoa Puffs especially Sonny The Cuckoo Bird. Bugs Bunny replys: That very cool. Bumblebee: Me too, speaking of commercials, We be back for more WB Kids right these breaks, but first this commercials from Cocoa Puffs *Bumpers 2: The Annosour says We be right back after a quick ad from your favorite cereal box and bird, You guess it, Sonny The Cuckoo Bird from Cocoa Puffs. *Bumper 3(Only use when the new ad for Cocoa Puffs is shown): Bumblebee is shown reply: This just in, Sonny The Cuckoo Bird just debut a new commercial that has him doing something. For this commercial(The description plot of the following new ad of Cocoa Puffs). Watch this.(Then it goes straight to a new ad for Cocoa Puffs). For the Quiet Ad for Cocoa Puffs: So Watch This, and be very quiet. *On August 20, Bumblebee says Now Were On Your Phone and Tablet; with the WB Kids App, You get to watch us and Your Favorite Show. Available for Download on Apple and Google Android. Don't forget to ask your parents permission to download the App. This is shown as the WB Kids has a App since launch day. *For Next Bumper, the announcer and the animation is acting like Toonzai 2011-2012 bumpers like (Coming up next is Sonic X, then another Sonic X, then it Yu Gi Oh Zeta, right here on the WB Kids on The CW) *The lineup promo had the Walther PPK song, These Are the Days. **This song had been recycled in some of the other promos (like the new channel promo and the New Year on WB Kids promo). **WB Kids Channel Cowboys Marathon Promo and ID has Cowboy Bugee and Instrumental of Old Town Road *Interestingly, in the lineup promo, the Looney Tunes shorts, the Tom and Jerry shorts and the Droopy''shorts are not shown, despite being in the block. *It is the first children's Saturday morning cartoon block since the now-defunct ''NBC Kids. *On Launch Day of the Channel, WB Kids Awards(Live Action Special) was seen. Before that, Bumblebee and the hosts are at the animated version of the Arena the WB Kids Awards are at. Starfire reply: We're here at the WB Kids Awards for the Award Show for your favorite Kids Cartoon Series and Kids Actors from shows made for Kids." Raven see the host telling the viewers about the awards simply walk to the hosts and look at us reply: But that not all, we are celebrating the rise of WB Kids Channel full with all your favorite shows. Bumblebee reply: Yes that is right. Ooooh, It Time. The Award Show and Channel Debut is about to begin. Birderang went to us while the host look at us saying: This Show and Channel Debut start in a countdown. The Host and Viewers(Offscreen) says the Countdown: 5,4,3,2,1. Bumblebee reply: Let Do This before turning the page to the WB Kids Awards Special and WB Kids Channel Debut Special. *When one of the shows, The Jungle Bunch, was moved from Universal Kids (formerly Sprout) (it was rated TV-Y when it aired in that channel) to WB Kids, the show was re-rated TV-Y7 when it aired on since November 2019. **Curiously, Turner already has the broadcasting rights for the series in select countries. **For that on, The Jungle Bunch and the other E/I show for Preschool has a block known as WB Kids Jr. *After the success of the block, this has became a renaissance of Saturday Morning kids blocks. *Interestingly, on the on-screen bug as a block, the on-screen says "WB Kids on The CW". **However, on the channel, the on-screen bug from only November (when the channel premeires) will have just the WB Kids logo. **In the awakening of the new logo, while the "WB Kids on The CW" remained for the bumpers, the channel on-screen now simply just has the shield, and since that,now the CW will simply just has the shield with the CW logo on it making it similar to The CW4Kids logo. *The website link was www.wbkidstv.com to avoid confusion to the link to the original non-TV WB Kids website(which is merge to this website redirecting us from the non TV WB Kids website to this website). There are games, videos, activities (including papercraft-like figures called WB Kids Paper Buddies, coloring pages, crafts and etc.), and games that is on the Old Kids WB websites *Currently, it is the only block in the Saturday Morning Renaissance group to have a channel version. *This (since December 2019) use CN City Setting complete with the 1997-2003 Kids WB City Setting and other cities and house based on the shows with CGI backgrounds, being made by Rainmaker Entertainment,unlike the original block. This is known as WB Kids City *This also use Toonzai Graphics and Vortexx Graphics for certain bumpers and things. *Due to FCC require in 2006, now on the top right corner is the E/I bug which is the WB Kids Shield but with the E/I in it instead of the WB logo *For September 2019, WB Kids put 2 New hosts with the hosts. They are Jessie(TR) and Daisy *WB Kids Hosts says on Sept 16, Boomerang experence some upgrade and so do the channel *For WB Classics Christmas, There a New Block known as 25 Days Till Christmas(much like Freeform does, Freeform allow the network to put the christmas name to their channel) *Since September 16, 2019, WB Kids Channel made WB Kids Original Series Banner and WB Animation Television Alternative Banner plus Warner Animation Content Productions Banner *On Sept 16, WB Kids made a new show based on the school detention and serves as a reboot to 1999-2001 version known as Detention 2.0 *On Sept 9, WB Kids made new shows known as **Batman Beyond(Rebooted) **Astro Boy(New Rebooted Animated Anime Series) **The Big Comfy Couch(Rebooted Live Action Series produced by Nelvana and WB Kids)